December 27, 1998 WWE Heat results
The December 27, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Spokane Arena in Spokane, Washington. It was taped on December 15th, 1998. Recap Since McMahon opened the show. He introduced Kane. He described Kane as amoral, anti-social, a certifiable lunatic, and an idiot. He attributed it to a poor upbringing. He explained that there's a grotesque face under his mask. He said that it's okay because Kane is now his freak. He said that if Kane steps out of line, he would send him back to the hellhold mental institution that he sprung him from. He booked a match tonight between Kane and X-Pac. He then got Kane to thank him using his voicebox. Backstage, Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson offered to get Vince some coffee, but Vince sent Kane instead. Golga of the Oddities faced Mosh but lost by disqualification after George "The Animal" Steele jumped in the ring and attacked Mosh to counter Thrasher's interference. Afterwards the Oddities clear the ring and dance while the Animal eats a turnbuckle. Terri Runnels and Jacqueline primp themselves backstage. Michael Cole is in the ring to interview PMS. Jacqueline explains that PMS means Pretty Mean Sisters. Terri Runnels explains that their goal is to enact revenge on men for treating them poorly. They tried to pants Cole but failed, so Jacqueline kneed him in the balls. Backstage Brisco and Patterson advised Kane on how Vince likes his coffee. They asked Kane to get them coffee, but quickly back down. Before Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett squared off against Val Venis and The Godfather, Debra was offered a job as one of Godfather's Hoes. She responsed that she's out of his league. Jarrett & Hart would go on to win the match thanks to Debra's distraction. The Acolytes lace up their boots backstage. Big Bossman and Ken Shamrock of the Corporation successfully defend the WWF Tag Team titles against the Hardy Boyz. After the match, the Acolytes jump in the ring and beat down Bossman and Shamrock. A video plays recapping the events of 1998 in the WWF. Backstage, Brisco and Patterson lead Kane to the ring. Before Kane faced X-Pac, Shawn Michaels sent the rest of D-Generation X back to the lockerroom and Vince McMahon jumped on commentary. Kane defeated X-Pac rather quickly with a chokeslam. After the match, Kane was ordered to deliver more damage, but D-X makes the save. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Mosh (w/ Thrasher) defeated Golga (w/ Giant Silva, George Steele, Kurrgan, and Luna Vachon) **Golga was disqualified after Steele attacked Mosh. *'Tag Team Match:' Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart (w/ Debra McMichaels) defeated The Godfather and Val Venis (w/ 2 Hoes) **Jarrett defeated Venis after a forward Russian legsweep. *'World Tag Team Championship Match:' The Corporation (Ken Shamrock and Big Bossman) defeated The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy) **Shamrock made Jeff submit to an anklelock. *'Non-Title Singles Match:' Kane (w/ Vince McMahon & Shawn Michaels) defeated X-Pac (w/ Triple H, Billy Gunn, and Jesse James) **Kane defeated X-Pac after a chokeslam. **X-Pac was the WWF European Champion at the time of this match. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane McMahon *Vince McMahon Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-10-07-00h00m51s11.png|Vince McMahon talks down to Kane vlcsnap-2011-10-08-01h01m47s35.png|Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett celebrate a win vlcsnap-2011-10-08-21h36m55s253.png|Kane pins X-Pac External links * CageMatch * Internet Wrestling Database * Heat #22 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events